


Regulations

by Anesthetized (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Jay's wedding, Lottie being badass and totally awesome, M/M, OT5 Friendship, OT5-Brotherly Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anesthetized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick of being controlled all the time and all he wants is to enjoy his mum's wedding with his best mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and I'm so sorry if it totally sucks but oh well.  
> I can't contain all my OT5 love. 
> 
> Louis looked so insanely perfect at the wedding though. I want everyone to take a moment and just appreciate him.   
> Thank you.
> 
> Please leave your criticisms and comments! I really want to hear more from other people. Negative or positive, it's all good. I can handle it. I think.
> 
> Anywayyyys, enjoy!

It was the perfect day for a wedding and everyone looked beautiful. Louis looked... Incredible. Harry drank in his boyfriend's appearance with a smile. Louis looked like million bucks with his suit and sunglasses. He could give any star a run for their money.

But Harry knew what lay beneath the fancy attire. He knew Louis and his sparkling ice blue eyes that looked at Harry like he was the most endearing person in the world. He knew the honey coloured sun-kissed skin which always felt warm underneath his fingertips, no matter what the weather was like. And he knew, all too well, the incredible feeling of the carefully swept back hair between his fingers (something that had become a forbidden experience because "I can't keep fixing my hair every time we have to go out Harry!")

Harry couldn't stop the smile stretching wider across his face. No matter how long they had been together, Louis was still able to scold Harry and still make him want to giggle with pure, unadulterated giddiness at the same time.

"What're you smiling there for Hazza?"

Harry snapped out of his Louis induced trance and stood confused for a second. Green eyes met blue and all Harry could get out was a very intelligent and eloquently put, "Huh?"

Louis laughed quietly at the dazed look on his boyfriend's face and carefully repeated his question while Harry tried to concentrate on the actual words rather than just the sound of Louis' voice.

"Just admiring." He finally muttered and watched as the mischievous glint in Louis's eyes softened into something more intimate. It was Harry's favourite look on him- the vulnerable side of Louis that hardly ever came out and was reserved just for him and the lads, who were their family in every way but by blood.

"Um..thanks?" Louis blushed under Harry's fond look. "You should finish getting dressed. Can't be late for me own mum's wedding can I?" He added more loudly, sliding on his confident and cocky attitude just as easily as his suit jacket which wow made him look even better if that was possible.

"You're still standing there babe" Louis said not even looking up from where he was fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah..cool..wait what? Lou, I'm already dressed"

Louis turned around and Harry saw that the look on his face clearly said that he was not impressed.

"Harold Edward Styles, you are NOT going to my Mother's wedding with your chest hanging out everywhere. No, absolutely not. And those boots look like they belong in them bondage videos! You can't..Haz come on..just..go cover yourself!"

"Bondage videos, huh? Anything new you want to...share with me baby?" Harry smirked.

"Harry.."

"Is our little Lou Bear growing up?"

"Harry. First of all, stop avoiding the whole changing clothes thing. Secondly, I think we established the fact that I'm a grown up plenty of times. Last night being one of those times, if I might add."

Harry laughed at the familiar sassy look on Louis' face but sighed when he realized that Louis was being serious.

"Alright! Jeez if it's that bad ill just wear something else.."

A glint of hurt glazed over Harry's face quickly, but Louis caught it anyways.

"Aw babe no. That's not what I meant! It's not bad at all, I swear. It's just..quite the contrary. You look..fuck.."

"Lou?"

Louis walked over to wear his boyfriend was standing and Harry had gulped at the sight of Louis blue eyes darkening with list.

"You look fucking sexy Haz" Louis all but growled and Harry tried to contain the whimper that tried to escape his throat. Unsuccessfully.

"Lou..we don't have time" Harry gasped as Louis' fingers danced under his shirt, his lips pressing into the spot behind Harry's ear.

Louis sighed and let Harry go, but not before pressing a searing, hard, possessive kiss to Harry's mouth; a kiss that screamed of want and need and mine, mine, mine.

"Don't change. Just stay near me today. Can't be constantly distracted thinking about everyone hitting on you. You're mine Harry." Louis whispered into Harry's ear making him shiver before sealing it with a shorted but just as possessive kids and going back to the mirror to fix his messed up hair.  
"That boy and his fingers", Louis grumbled internally.

Harry closed his eyes for a second to collect himself enough to walk over to their shared hotel closet and pulled out his thin scarf, wrapping it around his neck to finish the look.

"Don't worry Lou Bear. No one's going to be looking at me. Today's about Jay. And anyways, I can't be too near you remember? Management said there'll be paps. And I don't think Eleanor would want me near her.."

Louis felt his heart sink and Harry immediately regretted his words as he saw his boyfriend's face drop with regret and pain.

"Louis. Babe..no. Don't think about it. It'll be alright. It's just a few hours. We'll enjoy ourselves with Ni and Liam and celebrate your mum. It'll be just fine."

"I know. Yeah..you're right Haz. I just..I wish.." Louis trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence. Not really knowing how.

But, as always, Harry knew what he wanted in a way even he didn't.

"I know baby. Me too."

....  
"It'll be alright.. Just a few hours and then we can be free. I can do this.. We can do this.."

Harry was giving himself yet another pep talk trying desperately not to think about how much he didn't believe in his own words. Everything wasn't alright. He wasn't free. He couldn't do this and,as the sinking feeling in his stomach grew, he know Louis couldn't either.

Louis stood by the trees with Eleanour watching as the guests arrived, welcoming them all warmly as they passed him. He was trying to be a good host and son but his mind kept wandering to boy with chocolate curls that were currently hidden beneath a ridiculous hate that somehow just screamed Harry.

"Can you at least pretend to look like you want to be here?" Eleanor snapped at him in a low tone before pasting on a fake smile that made Louis cringe and kissing his cheek as a not so inconspicuous pap passed them.

"Wanting to be here was never part of the contract." Louis muttered, before he turned sharply on his heel and left to see if his little sisters had managed to destroy the cake yet.

...

Lottie sighed as she watched her brother stalk off. She knew how easily he got frustrated when Eleanor pretended like they were in love.

It wasn't that Eleanor was a bad person. Really, she wasn't as terrible as the Larry fans made her out to be. But living under a facade had started taking a toll on her as well. All she wanted was for the hate to stop a bit. That's why it hurt her when Louis couldn't pretend to be happy around her. The fans notice quicker than anyone else and there's only so many times a person can read rant after rant about what a disgusting and unlovable person they are.  
There were nights when Eleanor would cry herself to sleep and Harry and Louis would comfort and thank her. Those nights were specially hard for the boys as well. Louis was ridden with guilt for not doing a better job hiding while at the same time not being able to get himself to want to do a better job. And all Harry could do was hold his boyfriend while he watched the conflicting thoughts race through his mind. In the end, Louis took to talking about El during interviews and subtlety hinting at the hate that she was getting, hoping that his fans realized how much they hurt him as well.

But at the end of the day, all any of them wanted was to love and be loved freely and without any judgement. Louis hated being treated like a child by Modest. He hated it when they told him what to wear and where to eat and who to say what to. He was almost 23 and was being treated worse than when he was 13. The constant supervision was stifling and he couldn't take much of it. So he, much like Eleanor, lashed out and hid his pain beneath grumbled words and snappy comments.

Lottie turned her attention towards Harry with a smile. Harry was wonderful to her brother and she honestly could not be happier that Louis had him in his life. He was an honest to god good person and Lottie felt strangely protective of him. She was a tough girl, always had been. Most of the comments people made about her on the Internet, calling her a slag with too much make up and an attention whore, rolled off her shoulders. She knew she was loved, and she was lucky that people constantly reminded her of the fact. So it was only fair that the people who made her feel wanted and secure felt wanted and secure in return.

She walked towards Harry with a mission. Greeting him with a warm hug she whispered in his ear so as to not attract too much attention, "Go talk to Lou, I think he needs you. He's headed towards the kitchen and the pantry would be empty. I'll keep El with me so that the paps won't notice."

Harry pulled away with a cautious but sincere smile on his face. "Thanks Lottie." He whispered back. "We'll catch up when I get back, yeah? I've missed my favorite Tomlinson." He added cheekily as he turned away and Lottie shook her head with a fond smile looking very much like Harry's real favorite Tomlinson. She watched as Harry entered the hall going towards the kitchen and then walked off to find a hopefully not too lonely Eleanor.

...  
"Lou?" Harry whispered, poking his head in the darkened pantry. "Are you in there?"

"Haz?" A voice said from behind him, startling Harry and making him squeal a little. "What are you doing? I mean besides impersonating a little girl."

"Jesus Louis, that was not funny!"

"Kinda was babe. Anyways what's up?"

"Lottie said to go talk to you. You okay?" Harry carefully took in his boyfriend, silently making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay Hazza. Just..tired you know. Long day and all that." Louis tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. Harry took that as a sign to pull Louis into the pantry and close the door. He held Louis to his chest, making sure not to mess up his hair this time. They stood there for felt like hours but had actually only been a few minutes.

Finally, Louis spoke again, "I'm sorry I'm being a sap, it's just...everyone's so happy, you know? And all I want is to be enjoying myself too. I mean, I don't even need to be holding your hand or kissing you or anything..not that I don't want that Harry, cos I really do babe I love you so much and there's nothing..mmmp" Louis gasped for breath as Harry effectively shut his rant with a searing and yet gentle kiss.

"Breathe Lou. I know you love me, I love you too. So much. But tell me what's going on it that head of yours." Harry held Louis again and nudged him to encourage a response.

"I just want to be able to spend time with you and the lads. Just normally, without scripts and warnings and management constantly breathing down our necks. I want Zayn here and I want him to be able to sit next to Liam without everyone making a big deal about it. I want Niall to be able to be loud and funny but still be able to cuddle next to us when he needs us. I want you and Liam to not have to live under pretense anymore cos that really sucks. It sucks so much Haz. I miss my best friends and I just want us together again. Like in the X Factor house, when thing were just..simpler." Louis pulled away to look at Harry who was looking at Louis like he was the only person in the world. Both had a layer of tears in their eyes but they didn't fall. They couldn't let the tears fall and ruin the bit of normalcy and quiet they were clinging to.

When Harry spoke again, his deep voice was full of promise. "It's still us Lou. It's still all of us. We're still your family and we always will be, no matter what the papers say. So what if our Bradford bad boi isn't here? You know he sent his love and I saw your mum crying when she saw the wedding gift and bouquet he delivered her this morning. Even she knows how loved you are Louis and no one can take that away."

Louis sniffed and quickly nodded as Harry dropped a kiss to his head.

"Tell you what. We'll have a boys week soon. Just us in my LA house. It'll be away from everyone and we can just be us again. Just the way you want it. I miss them too Louis. I think we all need this."

Louis just kissed his boyfriend in thanks, wondering how he managed to get so lucky.

...

Later that day Harry went to thank Lottie as Louis walked over to apologize to Eleanor. The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch and Niall and Liam kept them company as they all tried not to miss Zayn too much. They sent Zayn a picture of all of them later, with a simple miss you bro xxx caption and then told him about the LA plans. All boys agreed to it quickly knowing that they needed to get away for a while. They tried to spend more time together when Louis went off to meet a few more of his mum's guests with a now much more placated Eleanor. Niall and Harry joked around with Lottie and Liam smiled into his phone as he read Zayn's messages and entertained Lou and Lux.

Harry and Louis didn't speak much to each other for the rest of the wedding, but their eyes met as Jay said her vows and they knew that yeah, everything was going to just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> anesthe-tized.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me a message and we can fangirl and cry and appreciate Louis' butt together.   
> (No disrespect intended, but it's a truly marvelous butt)


End file.
